Um Presente Para Hinata - NaruHina
by AnaPPereira
Summary: Após realizar seu sonho de infância e se tornar Hokage, Naruto acabou por se dedicar intensamente à sua nova função, esquecendo-se de alguém que sempre esteve ao seu lado: sua esposa, Hinata. Percebendo o erro que estava cometendo, ele vê a chance de mudar sua realidade em um dia de grande significado. Mágoas podem ser esquecidas?...


Olá a todos! Essa é a primeira história que faço com foco em NaruHina após muitos anos e claro, ela tinha que ser um presente para a minha amiga Bruna/DevilisAngel (praticamente irmã gêmea), eterna cosplay da Hinata . O melhor cosplay que você respeita, diga-se de passagem ^^. Parabéns, mana! Já disse boa parte do que queria hoje mais cedo, mas saiba que a fic foi feita com muito carinho :). Enfim, o presente é para ela, mas todos estão convidados a conhecerem o universo de UPPH. Desejo a todos uma ótima leitura.

* * *

 **Sinopse Completa:** Após realizar seu sonho de infância e se tornar Hokage, Naruto acabou por se dedicar intensamente à sua nova função, esquecendo-se de alguém que sempre esteve ao seu lado: sua esposa, Hinata. Percebendo o erro que estava cometendo, ele vê a chance de mudar sua realidade em um dia de grande significado. Mágoas podem ser esquecidas? O amor que um dia os uniu ainda será forte o bastante para que o casal possa recomeçar?

 **Disclaimer** : Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original. Presente para Bruna (DevilishAngel) do Nyah!

* * *

"Às vezes é preciso afastares-te das pessoas que mais gostas. Mas isso não quer dizer que as amas menos... às vezes amas ainda mais."

 **Steve Miller**

* * *

Naruto pousou os cotovelos nos joelhos, as mãos estavam unidas abaixo do queixo, sustentando sua cabeça. Os pés estavam apoiados ao batente baixo da janela de seu escritório de forma displicente, o pensamento perturbador de que quase se esquecera do aniversário da esposa impedia-o de se lembrar de manter uma postura mais austera. Se alguém entrasse no gabinete, notaria o evidente conflito interno que o Hokage vivenciava.

O sol se punha no horizonte, dando-lhe a certeza de que, se não se apressasse, perderia a chance de comprar um presente à altura da sua amada esposa. Estava realizando seu sonho de infância, era o Hokage agora, mas as obrigações que adivinham de seu cargo, por vezes, faziam com que perdesse momentos importantes de sua vida conjugal. Sentia Hinata cada vez mais triste, mais preocupada e tensa, tudo por conta de sua distância, de sua incapacidade de se afastar do trabalho quando devia.

Quando chegava em casa, muitas vezes tarde da noite, via como ela estava cansada, esperando-o sempre próxima à janela do quarto deles. Ela ficava com o olhar perdido, sempre direcionado ao céu, mais especificamente à Lua. Em alguns momentos, pensava se ela estava imaginando como teria sido sua vida se ela ainda estivesse presa lá, com Toneri. Tal consideração fazia seu sangue gelar, mas como de costume, apenas pedia desculpas pelo atraso e após um banho rápido, caía na cama, dormindo rapidamente, não lhe dando a devida atenção.

Se esforçaria para que tudo fosse diferente naquela noite, mesmo que relutasse em deixar pendências para o dia seguinte. Seu casamento estava sendo posto em segundo plano e ele jamais se perdoaria se magoasse Hinata, ou melhor, se a magoasse ainda mais. Resoluto, virou a cadeira abruptamente em direção à mesa e quase no mesmo instante, Shikamaru entrou, trazendo em suas mãos uma prancheta.

― Hoje não, Shikamaru. Agora não. –Se pronunciou, juntando uma pilha de papeis e deixando-a ao lado do notebook.

― Mas... Esse relatório precisa ser analisado e entregue ao Conselho ainda hoje. –O Nara insistiu, apesar de notar a ansiedade envolvendo o Uzumaki. ― É sobre aquele lote de medicamentos que a diretora do hospital liberou sem o seu consentimento.

― Droga, isso é mesmo importante. –Naruto reconheceu, massageando as têmporas com vigor. ― Shikamaru, hoje é o aniversário da Hinata, eu não posso demorar. –Afirmou, os olhos suplicantes.

― Oh... Eu compreendo. –Notando a postura tensa do Hokage, o Nara ficou parado por um momento.

Ele sabia que o casal Uzumaki vinha se distanciando a cada dia, pois Naruto ia para casa sempre tarde demais, não convivendo com a família como deveria. A responsabilidade não deixava que ele relaxasse, ao contrário dos Hokages anteriores a ele. Não importava quantos conselhos Shikamaru desse, Naruto era cabeça dura o suficiente para não escutá-lo o que consequentemente, fez com que parasse de se manifestar. Tinha ciência também da paciência e capacidade de compreensão de Hinata, mas acreditava que a ausência dele num dia como aquele seria deveras decepcionante.

― Se começarmos agora, acredito que mais tarde eu ainda pegue uma loja aberta. O que você acha que eu devo dar a ela? Um buquê de flores? Ou uma lembrancinha, talvez? –Naruto questionou, acenando para que ele se aproximasse com a prancheta.

― Naruto. –Shikamaru cortou, de modo firme. ― O quanto você confia em mim e na minha capacidade de raciocínio?

― Ora, mas que pergunta tola, Shikamaru. –Naruto riu, não entendendo aonde o outro queria chegar. ― Eu confio plenamente em você e em sua inteligência. Qual o motivo da pergunta?

― Se você confia mesmo em mim, então deixe que eu cuide desse relatório e vá comemorar o aniversário com sua esposa de forma decente. –Propôs, desafiador.

― Você enlouqueceu, Shikamaru? –Questionou, confuso. Apesar da dúvida, algo brilhou em seu olhar. ― O Conselho pode...

― Deixe disso, sim?! Ninguém vai sequer desconfiar que você não está aqui. –Shikamaru assegurou, vendo-o se levantar, afoito.

― Mas... Isso não é certo. –Tentou mais uma vez, já sem convicção.

― Você confia em mim, ou não? –Ao ter um vigoroso sim como resposta, Shikamaru instruiu, tocando-o no ombro: ― Agora corra. Vá comprar flores, chocolates, velas perfumadas e faça uma bela surpresa para Hinata. Um jantar romântico, um banho relaxante de banheira, não sei... Mas faça algo. Uma lembrancinha a essa altura do campeonato não é aceitável, Naruto.

― Uh... Eu entendo. –Ligeiramente corado pela ridicularização de sua ideia inicial, Naruto assentiu, tocando-o no ombro também. ― Muito obrigado, Shikamaru. Obrigado pelas sugestões e pela ajuda com o relatório. –Agradeceu, sincero.

― Eu é quem agradeço pela confiança, Naruto. Agora vá, está ficando tarde. –Apontou para a porta, rindo de leve.

Naruto riu alto, acendendo a luz da sala ao partir. Palavras não seriam suficientes para agradecer o Nara pelo que ele estava fazendo, por isso, assim que pudesse, aprovaria um aumento para o amigo. Sabia que não havia comprado os conselhos dele, mas via nisso uma maneira de recompensá-lo por tê-lo ajudado.

―X―

Ao chegar em casa com vários pacotes nos braços, acompanhado por um clone, Naruto desfez o disfarce que mantivera durante as compras. Não queria correr o risco de ser reconhecido e perder mais tempo do que havia perdido, por isso se passara por outras pessoas: um pai com seu suposto filho.

Checou a casa, sem sentir a presença da esposa ou de Himawari e estranhou. Sabia que Boruto havia saído em missão no dia anterior, mas as duas geralmente não saíam ao anoitecer. Foi até a cozinha, com o clone em seu encalço e depositou as sacolas em cima da mesa, notando um pequeno bilhete na porta da geladeira.

" _Sei que você pode não ler este bilhete, como tantos outros que já deixei... Eu só quero que saiba que saí com as meninas. Eu não queria, mas Ino, Sakura e Temari insistiram tanto que eu deveria comemorar o meu aniversário de um jeito diferente, que acabei cedendo. Não pretendo voltar muito tarde, pois Himawari ficou com papai. Hinata."_

Ao fim da leitura, Naruto se deu conta do tom triste e quase impessoal das palavras empregadas por ela e se culpou novamente, olhando com pesar para o pedaço de papel tão delicado em suas mãos grandes. Pensando mais seriamente na surpresa que faria, recolocou-o no lugar em que o encontrara, caso ela retornasse e escondeu sua presença. Liberou seu jutsu e ajeitou a mesa, pegando dois bowls no armário, despejando neles o conteúdo dos recipientes que o bunshin havia trazido.

Não tinha muita noção de culinária, por isso resolvera apelar para o bom e velho Ichiraku. Comprara rámen e pedira para embalá-los para a viagem; ajeitou o imenso buquê num jarro e colocou-o em cima da mesa. Acoplou duas velas em um castiçal – que encontrou numa gaveta – e deixou uma caixa de fósforos próxima a ele, acreditando que aquele fosse um cenário romântico. Retirou tudo o que trouxera das sacolas e as guardou em uma parte vazia do armário.

Colocou a garrafa de vinho na geladeira e abriu a embalagem de chocolates, rapidamente degustando um deles. Aprovou o sabor do doce e sorriu, confiante de que Hinata também gostaria de apreciá-los. Colocou a caixinha delicada em cima do balcão, de forma que fosse a sobremesa após o jantar, ou até mesmo, um "aperitivo" quando ela estivesse relaxando na banheira. O pensamento o fez sorrir com certa malícia e sentiu a animação aflorar mais uma vez.

Recolheu as velas perfumadas e os sais de banho, bem como uma embalagem pequena contendo pétalas de rosas vermelhas e subiu as escadas que o levava ao segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos. Se dirigiu ao quarto do casal e abriu uma porta anexa, que dava para um banheiro contíguo. Deixou os objetos perto da banheira, removeu as bandagens que protegiam seu braço implantado e tomou um rápido banho de chuveiro.

Queria impressionar Hinata. Desejava que a noite dela fosse especial e que seu gesto arrefecesse um pouco da mágoa que ela sentia por conta de sua ausência. Ele a amava tanto... Precisava que ela relembrasse, pois reafirmaria isso e mostraria a dimensão desse sentimento. Aquela noite deveria ser especial e faria o possível para alcançar o seu intento, sua esposa não merecia menos que isso.

Ao sair do banho, recolocou as bandagens e se vestiu de forma mais formal. Escolheu uma camisa social de cor alaranjada e uma calça também social na cor preta. Nos pés, calçou um par de mocassins cinza escuro e se perfumou com um perfume que fora presente de Hinata. Olhou-se no espelho, aprovando a imagem que ali era refletida e bagunçou os cabelos loiros de forma despretensiosa. Estava pronto, só faltava a personagem principal daquele cenário cuidadosamente planejado chegar.

A fim de esperá-la e não estragar a surpresa, Naruto desceu as escadas, sentando-se no sofá da sala. Olhou de relance para o relógio na parede e constatou que se demorara um pouco mais que o necessário na organização do ambiente. Controlando a ansiedade, relaxou no móvel, repousando a cabeça no encosto traseiro. O cansaço acumulado e a agitação recente deixaram seu corpo envolvido em uma sensação de torpor, pesando seus olhos. Como Hinata demorava, decidiu fechar os olhos e descansar um pouco.

―X―

― Naruto. –A voz baixa e doce de Hinata soava, chamando-o de volta à realidade. ― Naruto.

Ele sentiu os dedos macios e mornos em sua face, acariciando-o com vagar. Como era bom poder sentir o toque dela em sua pele... O carinho contido naquele simples gesto o emocionou e sem que percebesse, inclinou o rosto na mão delicada, buscando mais contato. Um suspiro foi o que bastou para que ele abrisse os olhos e visse o rosto pálido de Hinata acima do seu, a poucos centímetros de distância.

Em meio ao sono, Naruto acabou se deitando no sofá, sem ao menos perceber. Encarou-a, sereno, mas sem desviar o olhar e viu quando ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, levemente corada. Não importava quanto tempo estivessem juntos, ou quais situações vivenciassem, ocasionalmente, Hinata coraria apenas com seu olhar e ele achava isso simplesmente lindo. Sorriu de leve, sendo correspondido, mas ao imaginar que provavelmente ela estivesse em uma posição muito desconfortável, levantou-se.

Tomou uma mão dela entre as suas e beijou-a, voltando a olhá-la nos olhos. Hinata sorria, porém, o olhar revelava estranheza. Olhando de relance para o relógio, Naruto constatou que estava tarde. Costumava chegar em casa em torno daquele mesmo horário e franziu o cenho. Confiava em Hinata, sabia que ela jamais o enganaria, mas preocupou-se por ela estar fora de casa àquela hora, afinal, ela era a esposa do Hokage e isso bastava para que fosse "um alvo". Confiava nas habilidades dela, mas a preocupação insistia em surgir.

― Você está bem? –Questionou, tentando não evidenciar suas preocupações.

― Sim. –Respondeu simplesmente, olhando para suas mãos unidas.

― Eu fiquei te esperando e acabei dormindo, me desculpe. –Acariciou a mão dela, só agora dando-se conta de que ela sempre o esperava e jamais dormia, não enquanto ele não entrasse por aquela porta. Culpa abateu-se sobre ele e num meio de tentar se desculpar, puxou-a para si, envolvendo-a em um forte abraço.

― Eu percebi. –Ela disse, rindo de leve. ― Não tem problema.

― Tem sim, Hinata. Tem, sim. –Assegurou Naruto, acariciando os longos cabelos escuros, afundando a cabeça entre o ombro e pescoço da esposa. ― Nem fazer uma surpresa decente de aniversário eu consigo. Sou um completo estabanado, Hinata. –Riu sem humor, mergulhando em uma onda de amargura.

― Oh. –As palavras a surpreenderam, mas evitando o tópico difícil, ela se concentrou no que realmente não esperava: Naruto fizera uma surpresa para ela!? ― Uma surpresa para mim?

Desfazendo o abraço, Naruto levou-a até a cozinha, onde os bowls de rámen esperavam por eles. A comida estava gelada, obviamente, mas ele precisava mostrar a ela o que havia preparado. Talvez ainda pudessem comer? Bastava aquecer as tigelas no forno elétrico, caso ela quisesse.

― Eu não sou nenhum chef de cozinha, por isso comprei rámen no Ichiraku. Estão gelados, mas podemos esquentar e comer, caso você queira. –O embaraço fez com que Naruto apertasse a mão de Hinata um pouco mais que o necessário.

― Oh... Isso foi tão atencioso, Naruto. –Emocionada, Hinata sorriu, se afastando dele para tocar as rosas no jarro. ― Eu aprecio o seu gesto, mas... Eu já comi com as meninas. Me desculpe. Se eu soubesse... –A frase morreu e em seu lugar, ficou um constrangimento incomum, um silêncio embaraçoso.

― Tudo bem, Hinata. –Naruto garantiu, apesar de estar um pouco triste. A primeira parte de sua surpresa não saíra como planejado, mas nada o impediria de completar a segunda etapa. ― Imagino que você esteja cansada.

― Eu... Sim. –Admitiu, o rosto adquirindo um pouco mais de coloração. Ora, ela era humana e também poderia ficar cansada. Por que se envergonhar de tal fato? Naruto pensou, recolhendo a caixinha de bombons do balcão.

― Certo. Então vamos para a segunda parte da sua surpresa. –Anunciou, puxando-a pela mão. ― Acredito que a Himawari ainda esteja na casa do seu pai, não?!

― Oh, sim. –Confusa com os rumos daquela conversa, Hinata o seguiu, subindo as escadas com certa rapidez. ― Amanhã irei buscá-la. Hanabi me ligou e disse que cuidaria dela.

― Ótimo! –Naruto vibrou, ainda puxando-a em direção ao quarto. ― Eu quero que você relaxe, Hinata. Quero que descanse e aproveite o que preparei.

Curiosa e subitamente tímida, Hinata observou enquanto Naruto corria para o banheiro e em seguida, escutou uma torneira se abrindo. Ouviu a voz abafada dele instruindo-a a trocar de roupa e colocar um biquíni confortável. Apesar de achar aquilo muito esquisito, Hinata se despiu e logo procurou por uma das poucas roupas de banho que tinha. Ao se ver naquelas vestimentas, notou o quanto seu corpo havia mudado. Os seios haviam aumentado, além dos quadris terem ficado um pouco mais largos.

Teve vontade de se cobrir, mas refreou o impulso quando escutou a torneira voltar a ser fechada e um perfume muito gostoso chegar às suas narinas. Estava curiosa para saber o que o marido estava aprontando, mas esperou que ele retornasse, o que não demorou a acontecer. Exibindo um largo sorriso, Naruto se aproximou e levou-a até o banheiro. Ele não dissera nada, mas estava admirando a beleza de Hinata, o modo como ela andava e reagia ao que via... Tudo o atraía.

― Eu espero que você aprecie o seu presente, Hinata. –Desejou, ajudando-a a entrar na banheira.

― Oh! –Emocionada com um gesto tão singelo, mas tão cuidadoso, Hinata abraçou-o, depositando um breve beijo em sua bochecha. ― Muito obrigada... Que maravilha, Naruto. –Agradeceu animada, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo improvisado.

A água quente abraçou o corpo de Hinata, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Em pouco tempo seu corpo relaxava, como efeito da própria água, mas também por conta dos sais de banho que ele havia colocado. As pétalas vermelhas davam um charme todo especial, deixando-a fascinada com a atenção que o marido dera aos detalhes. Apesar do apelo sexual que envolvia o que preparara, Naruto não tinha intenção de seduzi-la. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Hinata merecia ter um tempo só dela, para relaxar e ser cuidada, como ela merecia. Ele a encheria de mimos, a trataria como a princesa que ela era e faria o possível para vê-la sorrir, ação que lhe era rara nos últimos tempos. Alimentou-a com os bombons, arrancando suspiros de prazer ante aquela atitude. Viu quando um sorriso de verdadeira satisfação curvou os lábios dela e sorriu também, sabendo que fizera algo certo, finalmente. Informou-a de que massagearia seus ombros e postou-se atrás da banheira, tocando-a com carinho, mas empenhado em relaxá-la ainda mais, desfazendo nós de tensão.

Ao fim da massagem, Naruto beijou a nuca exposta da esposa, causando um arrepio na mulher. Hinata deixou escapar um risinho tímido, daqueles que mexiam com o Uzumaki e sem aviso prévio, ele a pegou no colo, sem se importar em se molhar no processo. Ela ria, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, enquanto ele caminhava a passos largos em direção à cama. Colocou-a com cuidado em cima do colchão, deitou-se por cima dela e sem hesitação, beijou-a.

O sabor do chocolate estava misturado ao próprio gosto dela, deixando-o entorpecido. Como sentira saudades dela, saudades dos beijos, do toques e carícias que trocavam! Os lábios se moviam, ávidos, as línguas se enroscavam, como que relembrando os contornos uma da outra, deixando-os extasiados. O beijo só foi interrompido quando ambos precisaram respirar e buscando os olhos de Hinata, Naruto declarou:

― Eu amo você, Hinata. Nada irá mudar isso, tenha sempre essa certeza, por mais que as circunstâncias possam tentar mostrar o contrário. –Acariciou a bochecha alva com o polegar, admirando o brilho que surgiu nos olhos dela após a pronúncia daquelas palavras. ― Tudo o que é faço é por nós, meu amor. Nunca se esqueça disso, por favor?!

― Eu... Também amo você, Naruto. –Hinata balbuciou, emocionada. ― Mas... Mas às vezes eu me sinto tão sozinha. –Confessou, cedendo às lágrimas que insistiam em se formar. ― Eu sinto sua falta.

Sentindo os olhos marejarem, Naruto fungou, dirigindo uma mão para debaixo do corpo de Hinata e envolvendo-a em um abraço. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão quebrada... Mas ao mesmo tempo era tão forte, mantendo tudo em função da família, dos meninos. Nesse momento, Naruto soube que nada que fizesse seria suficiente para compensá-la por sua ausência. A realização de seu sonho estava lhe custando muitas coisas, o preço estava ficando alto demais e ele temia perder aqueles que lhe eram mais importantes. Tomaria uma atitude quanto a isso, não poderia mais lidar com o sofrimento de sua família.

― Eu também sinto a sua falta, Hinata. –Assegurou, apertando-a mais contra si.

Ficaram assim, deitados e abraçados por um tempo, Hinata sendo a primeira a se afastar. Ela se sentou na cama e tencionou se livrar das peças de roupa molhadas. Quando ela dirigia a mão para as costas, a fim de remover o topo do biquíni, Naruto a interrompeu, abraçando-a por trás. Notou os olhos dela ainda úmidos de lágrimas e pegou algo no bolso frontal de sua calça.

― Esse é o último presente que tenho para você hoje. –Colocou um lindo colar no campo de visão de Hinata e ela logo o pegou, sorrindo.

― Que lindo! –Exclamou, tocando o pingente grande – envolto em fio encerado, que o sustentava – e quase rústico com cuidado, ele que tinha o formato perfeito de um girassol, flor que carregava uma importância gigantesca na vida de Hinata. ― E diferente também.

― Ele brilha no escuro. –Naruto informou, curioso para saber se a vendedora lhe dissera a verdade. ― Bom, pelo menos foi o que me falaram. –Riu, beijando o ombro nu de Hinata rapidamente. ― Inicialmente, eu o comprei para ser apenas uma lembrancinha, mas depois notei o simbolismo e resolvi que seria algo especial, para fechar o seu dia com perfeição.

― Oh, Naruto... –Novamente emocionada, Hinata se voltou em sua direção e o beijou. ― Ele é simplesmente lindo, muito obrigada. –Apertou o colar entre as mãos e o encarou, exibindo um semblante sério. ― Mas nenhum objeto se equipara ao que estou vivendo agora, tendo-o ao meu lado. Esse é o maior e melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado. Eu não faço questão de coisas que o dinheiro compra, apesar de elas terem a sua importância. O que eu realmente quero é isso... É você, é a nossa família.

― Hinata... Você não existe! –Naruto brincou, os olhos não escondendo a emoção causada por aquelas palavras. A dor que ela sentia atingiu-o e a culpa voltou a assolar o seu peito. Tinha ciência de que precisava mudar, ou ela já não mais o esperaria, poderia se cansar. ― Escute... –Pediu, enquanto se despia da camisa. Criou um bunshin e este ficou próximo ao interruptor, pronto para envolvê-los na escuridão. ― Eu prometo que tentarei melhorar e ser mais presente em casa, dar mais atenção a você e aos meninos. Sei que será difícil, mas eu prometo tentar e farei o possível para conseguir.

― Naruto... Não é... –Interrompeu-se, ao ser beijada brevemente nos lábios.

― É uma promessa, Hinata. E eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. Sei que não estou pensando no nosso casamento como deveria, deixando todos de lado, pensando apenas na Vila... Mas um homem sempre precisa rever suas prioridades e o meu foco agora é você. –Garantiu, olhando-a fixamente. Retirou o colar das mãos dela e o colocou em cima do criado mudo; deslizou as mangas da camisa pelos braços e jogou-a num canto qualquer. Voltou a se deitar, aninhando Hinata contra seu peito desnudo, enquanto removia a parte superior do biquíni que ela ainda vestia.

― Eu... Confio em você. –Sussurrou ela, erguendo a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a outra vez, enquanto seu clone apagava a luz e se dissipava com um som suave. Naquele momento o passado foi esquecido, contudo, dele seriam tirados ensinamentos. Em suas cabeças e corações havia apenas a certeza do amor que sentiam um pelo outro e agora, o peso da promessa feita pelo Uzumaki, que seria o "combustível" que o moveria dali em diante. Força de vontade não lhe faltava, faria de tudo para dar certo.

* * *

Decidi usar uma temática mais madura e mais séria para marcar essa nova fase da vida da aniversariante do dia, além de poder explorar um cenário diferente do que estou acostumada a trabalhar. Inicialmente, a one seria em universo alternativo, mas depois vi que poderia explorar a realidade mostrada no filme The Last e acabei gostando, eu espero que todos vocês também.

Até a próxima! :*


End file.
